Titans South Go! chapter 1
by Hotspot1029
Summary: Hotspot is Given a team of titans to watch over the southern half of the USA his Team consists of Kidflash, Argent, Jinx, Beast girl bbs sister and Bushido. Can they all just get along?


1Titans South :By Hotspot

Well sometime after the brotherhood of evil was taken out by the Titans, many titans didn't know what to do. So Robin and the Titans came up with the idea to form more teams all around the world.. One of these teams was Titans South. Titans South was given leadership to Hotspot the Heat Wonder. His Team consisted of Argent, Kid Flash, Jinx, Beast Girl, and Bushido. Each has there own unique talents. Hotspot able to wield fire from his body, cook good food and a great strategist who rivals Robin. Argent a girl from New Zealand is able to create objects with her powers. Think of her as a Red, Green Lantern. Next is Kid Flash the fastest boy alive. Jinx a ex criminal who used to work for the Hive now has joined there team. Beast Girl a newly found Titan is the sister of Beast Boy. And Bushido a great Samurai martial artist who's skill with a blade is second to none.

The Titans South were sent to a small City in Texas called Pueblo City. This city has long been corrupted with gangs, thieves, criminals all alike. So the new Titans had built a large cactus like "T" shaped building along the outskirts of the city on top of a large mesa aka those big flat rocks. There first adventure began as such.

Hotspot woke up one morning in his nice warm bed. He yawned and got up put on his slippers and scratched his head slowly and turned the heat back down to room temperature and opened the door and slowly walked out. When he opened the door some steam let out of the room. Hotspot always had room temperature no less then a hundred degrees. And so he walked down the hallway, made a left and went down the stairs into the main room. The room was similar to the Titans West. It had a large living space with a big TV, a couch, stereo all sorts of stuff. But unlike the Titans West it had a larger kitchen. Back when Hotspot was in North Africa when he wasn't on duty he was a nation wide renowned chef. He slowly walked down the steps in his tee shirt and baggy fleece pajama pants and yawned over to the fridge. He opened it up and pulled out some milk and his box of cereal and began to make himself breakfast. He sat down on the counter and stirred the bowl with his spoon. He looked up at the clock and it was ten oh two. He yawned and began to eat.

Beast Girl woke up and let out a happy yawn. She smiled and turned toward the clock and it showed two minutes after ten. She got up and stretched in her light blue pajamas then went out the door towards the main hall. She walked slowly on her tippy toes and looked slowly around the corner and saw Hotspot about fifty feat away eating. She giggled and quickly turned into a beetle and quickly crept along the ceiling over his head and slowly flew down behind him. She changed back into her perky green self and slowly moved closer to him then let out a large shriek making Hotspot jump and she gave him a big hug.

"Ooo! Hotspot my cute buddy is up!" she smiled hugging him as Hotspot choked on a cheerio

"Ahh..Beast Girl I cant breathe!" he coughed as he spoke and she released him.

"Oh sorry. So how are you Hotspot? Sleep good?" she smiled cheerfully at him and patted his back.

"Im ok. and I guess so" he replied and went back to sluggishly eating his cereal.

"Oh ok I'll let you eat then" shed said and sat across from him on the table and pulled out a different cereal and began to pour it in a bowl when Bushido jumped out from the hall way.

"Ho ho! Greetings Hotspot-san and Beast Girl-chan! It is I! Bushido! And I came to eat this flake substance you Americans eat for breakfast." Bushido said in his ever vigilant tone of voice.

"Dude" said Hotspot "There called Cornflakes and Cheerio's"

"Well needless how Cheerful or Corny they may be! I shall eat them with pride! For that is the way of the Samurai!" said Bushido and he pulled out a bowl and quickly poured in Beast Girls cornflakes and began to eat them.

Hotspot sighed. He was a bit annoyed with Bushidos strange way of talking, Beast Girls usual flirting, Kid Flash and Jinx's usual "bunking" and the lateness to missions because of it. Argent was the only one that was pretty normal on the team. Sure Hotspot thought there all good fighters but when it comes down to there personalities there all kinda weird.

Argent yawned and opened her eyes slowly and noticed something pink in front of her face. It was Jinx and she had a evil looking smirk on her face. Argent pushed her off and got up out of her bed.

"Oy who gave you permission to come into my room Jinx? Back where im from people have a respect for ones privacy." said Argent in a annoyed tone

"Yeah" said Jinx with a big grin on her face "They also don't know how to wear make up"

Jinx rolled back on the floor laughing as Argent got up and looked down at her confused. She then went over to her mirror and saw she had blue and green lipstick and eyeshadow drawn all over her white face. Argent's face dropped and her eyes turned red and she made a red hand appear in the air and picked up a stool and threw it at Jinx.

"YOU BLOODY FOOL!" yelled Argent as she chased Jinx down the hall into the main room throwing all sorts of objects and energy beams at her.

She then made a Red Box of her energy appear around Jinx and made it slowly shrink as Jinx began gasping for air shooting her own powers back trying to break the box. Argent and Jinx screamed at each other. Beast Girl ran over trying to stop Argent as Bushido tried cutting open the box by slashing it with his sword. Hotspot sighed eating his cereal then his face smacked down into his bowl and small bubbles floated up. Then a quick red and yellow flash appeared through the room and Kid Flash knocked Argent back.

"Woah, woah, woah!"said Kid Flash firmly"Come on Argent lets not get hasty"

"That's the fourth time this witch has come into my room! First it was to steal my dress, then it was to steal my make up because she ran out, then my "special" outfit, then she messed up my collection of Rugby cards and lastly she messed up my face!" yelled Argent at Flash

"Ohhhhh...so that was _your_ outfit. Heh..yeah Jinx barrowed that for umm...bed time clothes.."said Flash turning a little red

"She better not have done what I think she did with it...and you better not have been involved in it!"

"Uhhhh...hehe...well.." he smiled and started to sweat backing up

"YOU TWO ARE–" she was interupted as Hotspot flipped over the table and grabbed her hand. He looked slowly at all of them each one individually. Then he said.

"You all...ANNOY ME!" he threw down her hand and said "Cant any of you get along?" aside from these two and there "workout"sessions Argent can't get along with Jinx, Kid Flash always pesters Bushido and his weird way of speaking English, Beast Girl always follows me, and I can never seem to get any work done because of this! You all need to get serious and get to work."

They all looked away from him embarassed at how right he was and he walked downstairs into the garage and threw on his work clothes and began tinkering with the Assault Car. Argent slowly walked down the stairs after about ten minutes. Her face was cleaned up and she had her usual outfit on. She walked up and kneeled down next to the car and poked the top of his head.

"Yo Hotspot mate. I'm sorry for how I acted. You're the leader and we're a team. I shoulda been more mature about it." she frowned slightly

Hotspot rolled the small board he was on so his head popped out from the bottom of the car. "Its alright Argent. I just want everyone to work together as a team. Nottin big I ask of." he said looking up at her.

She smiled and looked down at him and wiped some grease off of his face with a small towel. "Well I'll start getting serious. You can count on me."

He hopped out from under the car and smiled at her. He sighed deeply in a relieved tone. "Phew that's a relief." he got up and wiped himself off and she smiled at him and as they walked upstairs the alarm rang and Beast Girls face from a moniter on the wall appeared and she said.. "Argent! Hotspot! Trouble!"

They both looked at each other and nodded and Hotspot shot up the stairs Argent close behind and they flew onto the roof with the rest of the titans and looked out at the city and saw several small beams of smoke rising out from the buildings and heard screams in the distance. Hotspot looked at his team and smiled looking down then looked out and smirked.

"Titans" He paused for several seconds then yelled "GO!"

Argent and Jinx flew into the air with Beast Girl in a hawk form. Bushido flew out on a small Hang Glider type aircraft and Kid Flash ran down the side of building as Hotspot flamed up and flew off infront of all of them.


End file.
